


The One Thing I Thought I Could Never Be

by Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97/pseuds/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97
Summary: Tony knew that was it for him. It was his finish line and he made peace with it.So how the hell was he still alive, he had no idea.





	The One Thing I Thought I Could Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> I love them 3000 and more, and you gotta cope somehow. I'm not ready for Far From Home. And I refuse to accept canon. Enjoy 😁

When Tony looked Thanos in the eyes, spoke those three simple words that shaped his life and snapped his fingers, he knew that was it for him. It was his finish line and he made peace with it. When he lifted his right hand, wielding the stones, his whole life flashed before his eyes – all the cherished memories, good and bad, faces of the ones he loved the most. One face shining brighter than the others – his little Morgan. His heart was breaking at the thought of leaving her, but he found comfort in the fact that he wasn't leaving her alone. She would still be surrounded by love, even when Tony is not there anymore – she would still have Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey... and Peter.

 

Peter.

 

Tony couldn't help but smile, pride filling his heart.

They did it. Peter was back.

Tony still couldn't believe his eyes. One moment he was on the ground, the next one, a slim, but muscular arm helped him stand up and the kid's excited voice filled his ears.

 

_Holy cow. You will not believe what's been going on._

 

Tony Stark being speechless was a rare occurrence – but in that moment, when Peter Parker, in the flesh, stood before him, he was. He couldn't say a word. He was scared, that the moment he says something, he's gonna break the spell and Peter will be gone again.

So he took a step closer to the boy and just wrapped his arms around him, catching Peter's confused expression in the corner of his eye.

And just like that, the pain of the last five years was gone. The child came home. Everything was alright.

In the time they had known each other, Peter became like a son to Tony, and his biggest regret for the past five years was that he never got to tell him that.

And now, when his son was right here in his arms, Tony couldn't find words.

So he just hugged him tighter, enveloping him in his arms, and put everything he wanted to say in a soft kiss he pressed to the kid's cheek.

 

_Oh, this is nice._

 

Indeed it was. But the battle was still raging around them. It was hard to let go, for both of them, but they eventually did.

 

 _Kick their ass, kid_ he said after he found his voice again. _And stay safe._

 

_You too, Mr. Stark._

 

Tony knew what grief could do to a person. And he hated himself for putting this kind of pain on Peter's shoulders – again. Because that poor kid had already lost so much in his short life.

But the moment Tony decided to be a part of this plan, he knew this could end this way. There was no backing away from this.

 

So he raised his hand.

 

Snapped his fingers.

 

And everything went white.

  
  


So how the hell was he still alive, he had no idea. When he opened his eyes, he found himself on the ground, the smoke and fire of the battlefield still around him. There was incredibly annoying ringing in his ears, and the world started spinning around when he tried to get up. But suddenly there were two pair of hands helping him, and Tony slowly rose to his feet.

His vision was a little blurry, but after few seconds Rhodey's face came to focus in front of him, his friend smiling at him.

„You okay, man?”

„Yeah, I think so.”

„God, we thought you were dead...” came a shaky whisper from his other side and he turned around to see Pepper, who was holding his left arm tightly, supporting him.

His beautiful, fierce wife. And he thought he couldn't possibly love her even more. He smiled at her and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

„Me too, Pep. Me too... Are everyone okay?”

He looked around the battlefield. There were people starting to surround them. He saw Steve and Thor approaching him. Tony took an unsteady step towards them, supporting himself on Rhodey, when his eyes caught a blur of red, blue and gold, swinging in the air behind them, and suddenly it was like everything and everyone around him disappeared.

Peter landed swiftly few feet away from him, seemingly unscathered. Worry was written all over his face when he looked at his mentor and Tony realised he must've look like shit.

„Mr. Stark, are you okay?” He asked with a shaky voice, and Tony took a step forward, letting go of Pepper and Rhodey, and opened his arms wide in an invitation.

„Never better, kiddo.”

And Peter jumped into them with a smile the next second, wrapping his arms around Tony's chest and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He let out a sob of relief as he pressed his shaky hands across Tony's back.

„For a second- I, I thought-”

„Shh, I know, kid. But I'm okay. It's okay.”

He raised his now ungloved left hand and ran his fingers through the boy's tangled curls, making Peter snuggle to him even closer.

Tony tried to hold back the tears that clouded his eyes, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. It was over. Peter was back. He was okay, safe, in his arms.

He was holding his kid in his arms.

After five goddamn years.

„Let me look at you, Pete.” he whispered as he leaned away and took Peter's face in his hands.

„I'm fine-”

„Please...”

He examined his face, Peter's eyes never leaving his. The was a trace of blood under his nose and Tony's protective instincts immediately went to overdrive. Peter caught him staring at it and he quickly started wiping it with the sleeve of his suit.

„It's nothing, really, I'm-”

„Are you hurt Peter? Tell me-”

They started talking through each other, Tony scanning his whole body with his eyes.

„Mr. Stark, I'm fi-

„Are there other injuries-”

„It's okay, really-”

„Karen, check the vitals-”

This time Peter put his hands on his mentor's face and smiled at him.

„Tony. I'm okay.”

Huh, he had never called him by his first name. Only 'Mr. Stark' or 'sir'.

Tony liked the change.

„Fine, if you say so.” He agreed but made a mental note to get Peter to check up as soon as possible.

Peter's smile disappeared suddenly, replaced with worry.

„Are you alright? I know you said you were, but you're kinda pale and-”

Tony just now realised how bad his right side hurt. The adrenaline of the fight must have worn off and now his body screamed in protest.

He managed to give Peter on last glance before the world went black.

 

***

  
He woke up to a dim light and a static beeping of what he recognized as hospital equipment. He looked around, his vision a little blurry, and he found himself in an unfamiliar hospital room. There was dark outside the window, but the city behind the glass definitely wasn't New York.

There was a light squeeze to his left hand and Tony turned to see Pepper, already out of the armor, but wrapped in a blanket instead. She was sitting in a chair next to his bed, her hand never leaving his hold.

She smiled at him and whispered.

„How are you feeling, honey?”

„Honestly? Like I've been hit by a spaceship.”

Pepper let out a small chuckle and lifted his hand to her lips, kissing it lightly.

„Pep, where am I?”

„Wakanda. In the medbay of the King's Palace.”  
„How-?   
„Stephen Strange had everything prepared – that's what he told me, anyway. He brought us here through a portal – or, whatever that was.”

 _Of course_ , Tony thought. Stephen Strange and his _If I tell you what happens, it won't happen_.

That sneaky bastard knew all along.

Still, Tony was thankful to the man.

„So, what happened?”

„Well, after you passed out, we transported you here and King T'Challa ordered his best doctors to do everything they can. Strange and Helen Cho also helped. You went through few surgeries, and you've been out for total-” she looked at her watch. „-52 hours.”

„And what the doctors said?”

„The right side of your body was in a critical condition. They managed to save your arm, but you're gonna need rehabilitation in the near future. For now, medication and bedrest.”

Tony sighed heavily as his head fell back on the pillow. Great. He was chained to bed for God knows how long. He hated that.

Then another, more urgent thought crossed his mind.

„Morgan? Where's our baby girl?”

Pepper's eyes glanced to the right for a second, then she smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek, calming him.

„She's here.” Her smile grew even wider before she turned her head to the right. „They're both here.”

Tony followed her gaze and the sight in front of him melted his heart.

Morgan slept peacefully on the couch in the corner of the room, snuggled to Peter's chest. The boy had his arms wrapped around the girl and he was snoring lightly. Tony also noticed that Morgan had her favorite Spider-Man plushie in her hand.

Tony's eyes filled with tears, the wave of emotion overcoming him.

His kids, his beautiful children...

„Peter refused to leave the room under any circumstances.” Pepper explained. „Only when we brought May, he agreed to go get checked by the doctors. He came back immediately after and hadn't left the room since.”

Tony let out a sigh of relief. Peter was okay.

„And Morgan...” his wife continued, „Well, the moment she saw Peter, she refused to leave him. He was a little confused at first, but you know our girl, she had him wrapped around her finger in no time.”

Tony smiled, a tear escaping his eye. One of his ways of coping after Peter's death was telling Morgan everything about him. He had suspected that she'll be tired of listening about him so much, but she always wanted more, she always asked for another story about her favorite superhero – and her big brother.

So he wasn't surprised that now that Peter was here, Morgan clung to him like a monkey.

Pepper slowly got up from her chair.

„I promised Peter I would wake him up if you-”

„No.” Tony protested gently, not tearing his eyes off of his kids. „Let them sleep.”

But then, as if on cue, Peter shifted in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes.

„Tony...?”

„I'm here, kid.”

Pepper approached the boy, and took her sleeping daughter from his arms. Morgan snuggled to her mom, still asleep.

„I'll give you a moment. Let's get you to bed, little lady.”

And with that, she quietly left the room.

Peter stood up from the couch and walked slowly towards the bed, taking Pepper's place in the chair. Tony smiled at him.

„Isn't she amazing?” he asked teasingly.

Peter gave him a shy smile.

„She's the best.”

Then his expression faded, worry and sadness painting his features. Tony extended his hand to him and the boy took it instantly.

„Are you okay?” Peter asked, his voice a quiet whisper.

„I am. Now that you're here.”

Tony ran his thumb over Peter's knuckles.

„Are you?”

The kid squeezed his hand.

„Yeah, I got checked up. Everything's fine, don't worry.”

„Good.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, just looking at each other.

„Was it really five years?” Peter asked with a small voice and Tony's heart broke. He just now realised, that what for him was five years, was just few days for Peter.

 

_I must've passed out, 'cause I woke up and you were gone._

 

For Peter it must have been like he just took a nap and woke up in the future. Going from one battle to another. First Titan, then this – in a span of a day.

„Yeah, it was a long five years.”

„And you have a daughter now.”

„Yep, and she loves you 3000.”

Peter gave him a confused look.

„3000?”

„By Morgan's measure, it's like – a lot”

„Oh... cool.”

Tony took a good look at the boy's face and noticed dark circles under his eyes and tear tracks on his face.

„Pete, how much sleep did you get?”

„Uh- around 4 hours, maybe?”

„Tonight?”

Peter dropped his gaze to their joined hands and murmured.

„Since we got here.”

Tony let out a heavy sigh.

„Peter...”

„I couldn't just leave you!” he protested, before Tony had a chance to say anything.

„I thought-” his eyes filled with tears as he looked up at him again, his lips trembling.

„I thought you were going to die.”

„I'm not going anywhere, kiddo. I promise.”

Few tears fell on Peter's face and Tony lifted his hand slowly to wipe them away.

„Shh.. it's okay. Come here, kid, there's plenty of room for both of us here, and you're tired.”

So Peter curled up by Tony's left side, still wrapped in a blanket Pepper left behind, his head on the man's chest. He lied down slowly, careful not to cause him any pain, but Tony immediately wrapped his arms around him tightly, not caring about the jolts of pain running through his right side.

„I missed you so damn much, Peter.” he whispered after a moment, his hand running through the boy's hair. „Losing you felt like a part of me turned to dust with you, you know?”

Back on the battlefield, Tony couldn't find the words, but now they all came to him, and when he started talking, he couldn't stop.

„People say losing a child is the worst kind of pain. And they're right. Because, Peter, losing you – that what it was for me. I lost a child. _My_ child.”

Peter shifted slightly and looked up at him, his eyes watery.

„You have become like a son to me – a turn of events I have never expected, when I showed up at your house all those years ago. But I wouldn't have it any other way. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be ready for Morgan. I never thought of myself as a fathery type – not with the man like Howard Stark as a father – but then you came in and all of a sudden... It just came to me, those thoughts, feelings. I wanted to see you graduate high school, send you to college – I still do, by the way – and without realizing it, I became the one thing I thought I could never be – a father.”

Peter was silent, and for a moment Tony thought he made a mistake. Maybe he shared too much and scared the boy away. But then he heard a small sniffle and Peter snuggled closer to him,

„I wouldn't have it any other way either. You were my hero since I could remember. And when we met and you recruited me, I thought this is the best thing ever. And over those two years we had together, I started to see you as more than just a mentor. You became like a father to me – I realised that after all that stuff with Vulture. And I got a little scared. Because I felt like I put a target on your back because of that. My parents died when I was little. I lost Uncle Ben when I was 12. It seemed like the universe was against me, like it just didn't want me to have a father. And now when I watched as you collapsed, as they took you away, and when I found out you did this, all of this for _me_ , to get _me_ back – it was...” Peter let out a sob. „I was so scared, Tony...”

Tony just held him tighter and pressed a kiss to his hair.

„Shh... I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. Promise.”

„Don't leave me...”

„I won't. But you have to promise you won't leave me either.”

Peter smiled at him.

„I promise.”

Tony looked him in the eyes. God, this boy was everything to him. And he got him back – after five years of tears, grief, agony and sadness, five years of nightmares and the feeling of dust on his hands – his boy was finally back.

He was brought back from his thought by a small whisper muffled into his shirt.

„I love you, Tony.”

The man lifted his hand back to the boy's head and ruffled his hair. He kissed his head again and pulled him even closer to his chest.

„I love you too, Peter. Sleep now – you've had a long day, kid. Time to rest.”

And then they both started to drift off, curled up together, and that's how Pepper and May found them in the morning.


End file.
